Confusion
by streyfish
Summary: Summary: It has been four years since Mai started working for SPR. Naru has to go back to England for the holidays and his mother pressures him to bring Mai with him. A relationship begins to grow between the two. Naru is a little OOC at times, but mostly stays the same. Rated T just in case...NaruxMai.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It has been four years since Mai started working for SPR. Naru has to go back to England for the holidays and his mother pressures him to bring Mai with him. A relationship begins to grow between the two. Naru is a little OOC at times, but mostly stays the same. Rated M just in case_...NaruxMai. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

I look up at the tall building that I have been working at for four years now. About a year back, we renovated the building. Now it has two floors. The bottom floor is where Naru, Lin, and I spend most of our time. It has remained the same since I started working here. The top floor, only recently added, consists of is basically a house, except each room is slightly more separated than from the rest of the house than they would usually be. The wind picks up and I shift the bags of groceries in my hands. I sigh as I walk inside, wishing I could stay outside just a little bit longer. The weather is cold and cloudy, the kind most people would find dreary. Not me though. I find it cheerful and when I'm inside, it makes SPR feel all the more cozy. Finally opening the door to the building, I walk inside struggling to close it behind me.

"Would you like some help, Taniyama-San?" I hear Lin say as he comes out of his office. I look over at him smiling brightly.

"Yes please! Thanks Lin-San!" He only nods smiling slightly in return. He closes the SPR door behind me before taking some of the bags from my hands and leading me into the kitchenette. "Would you like some tea?" I ask setting the groceries down on the counter. He nods and walks back into his office. I start to hum a Christmas tune as I boil some water. Taking out the biscuits I just bought at the store, I place them onto two small plates. I pour the now boiling water into two cups and add my homemade blend of loose leaf tea, making it how I know the two men like it. Naru- two tablespoons of honey and a splash of milk. Lin- just a sugar cube. I place everything onto a tray and start to carry it to their respecting offices. First Lin, who thanks me unlike a certain narcissist. I then deliver to the previously spoken of man I call Naru. Taking a deep breath, I knock on his door before entering.

"Naru, I brought your tea!" I say smiling brightly. He glances up at me before returning to the book he is reading. I stand there for a few seconds, hopelessly wishing for a thank you. After a minute, Naru places his book down before and looks back up at me smirking.

"Mai, you and I both know that I'm gorgeous, but hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?" I just laugh at this.

"I guess I just can't resist myself." I say still laughing. Over the past few years, I have grown patience with him and rarely find that he is able to ruffle my feathers anymore. "And anyways, didn't anyone ever teach you manners? What would your mother say?" I ask clicking my tongue mock scoldingly. He scowls, but mumbles something that resembles a thank you as I sashee out of his office. I giggle again, but this time warmly, proud of myself for being able to get a thank you out of him more and more lately. I resume my humming as I carry the groceries up stairs to place where Naru, Lin, and I live. Most of the time, I am the one who does the cooking and the cleaning. Lin helps too sometimes. Naru though, well he's another story. Apparently, his parents never made him do chores. I taught him how to do dishes and sweep, but most of the time, the most I can get him to do is dust. I also do all of the shopping. Lin and I have developed a schedule. On the nights I cook, he cleans. On the nights I clean, he cooks. While this is going on, Naru usually watches some sort of TV show. He would rather work, but I don't let him down stairs past 6:00. If he does, he doesn't get dinner. After unloading all of the groceries, I go down stairs to get Lin and Naru.

"Lin," I say stopping by his office first. " It's your turn to make dinner." I watch him until I'm sure he's logged off his computer before I go to get Naru. I knock on his door before entering. "Naru," I say firmly. "You know what time it is. Come up stairs." He sighs obviously exasperated.

"No." He says simply. I glare at him. "No." He says again, this time smirking.

"Fine, but you're not getting dinner." I say smiling and walk out the door. I'm upstairs sweeping when I Naru comes in and sits on the couch, turning the TV on. "Look who decided to come after all." He glares at me.

"I don't need my assistant chastising me Mai." He says coldly.

"And what would you do if I stopped, eh Naru?" I look at him my gaze unwavering. He stares right back and before I know it, I'm lost in his eyes.

"Mai," Says a voice bringing me out pulling me away from his eyes and back to our living room. "You're staring again." My face turns seven shades of red and I hurriedly begin to sweep again. I mumble something along the lines of ungrateful bastard and continue my chores. About an hour later, I am just finishing my chores when I hear Naru calling me. "Mai." He says as I walk into the room. His face is as usual emotionless, but I notice a slight hint of confusion and furrowing of his brows. "What is this nonsense?" I look at him confused. Why on earth would a ghost hunter use contraptions such as those? Why not an exorcism?" On the TV, I see he is watching Ghost Busters. I burst out laughing.

"Naru, that's a famous American TV show called Ghost Busters. It's purely fictional."

"Why would they show ghost hunting like this instead of how it's really done?" I shake my head at his childishness, but am not able to answer him as right at that moment Lin walks in.

"Dinner time." He says simply and walks back into the kitchen. Naru turns the TV off and we follow Lin into the kitchen to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS_**

**_rrrrrrriiiiiiiiing rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing!_**

**Before I can even try to press the snooze on my alarm clock, the door opens with a loud BANG! "Mai!" A cold voice says. "Get out of bed." I groan.**

**"****But Naruuuuuu." I whine. **

**"****No buts Mai. Come on. Up." I put a pillow over my head and ignore him. "Okay Mai, but if you are late for work I'm docking it from your pay." This has me shooting up out of bed. I look up to see Naru smirking. I glare at him and he throws his hands up in mock surrender before leaving. I sigh. Why did I even agree to move in here? I have lived here with Naru and Lin for about a year. After we remodeled the building, Naru asked me to move in. At first I looked up in surprise, thinking that maybe just maybe Naru had decided to make a generous offer. Then, he smirked and made a comment about how if I lived here, he wouldn't have to worry about me being late anymore. I'm not gonna lie. At first, it was awkward. Especially between me and Lin. After about a month, Lin and I had a painfully awkward discussion. We decided that we would try to just call each other Mai and Lin. That didn't last long though so during office hours, we stuck with formalities. After hours though, we were able to get into the habit of saying each other's names without the formalities attached. Not that we even talk to each other much anyways. My mind flashes back to last night.**

**_I sit at the dinner table across from Naru and Lin, picking at the food on my plate. The silence is killing me. It's just too awkward. "So…." I say trying to break the silence. "A lot of red cars drove past the office today, huh?" They both look up at me at the same time._**

**"****_Mmm." They hum simultaneously and in a monotone voice. I shrink three sizes smaller and sigh, giving up on all attempts at conversation._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Oh well. Could be worse I guess. I snap out of my thoughts and start to get ready for work. My morning routine has been the same since I started living here. First, I choose my outfit. Today, I wear a gray skirt that reaches my mid-thigh with a dark blue blouse and lacie flats. I then brush and do my hair which now reaches my hips. After brushing it, I throw it into a high ponytail. I'm done getting ready so I head into the kitchen to make breakfast. This morning seeing as Naru and Lin aren't out there yet, I set out cereal, tea and coffee. I then head downstairs to make the tea that I know Naru will want more of as soon as he get's downstairs, leaving Naru a note telling him not to skip breakfast. I have been on his case about it since about a month ago when I caught him going downstairs without eating. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know. **

**I am just putting the honey in Naru's cup, when the narcissist shows. "Mai-" He starts to say.**

**"****I know, I know. Tea." I hand him his cup of tea smiling. He scowls at me. Obviously he isn't a morning person. Or a night person. Or a day person for that matter. He walks into his office and turns around, glaring at me one more time before shutting the door. This is when Lin walks in. "Good morning Lin-San!" I say handing him a cup of tea.**

**"****Good morning Taniyama-San." He says with his usual stoic demeanor. He nods his thanks before walking into his office. **

**Eight hours and about a thousand files and disappointed clients later, it is finally time to end the work day. Lin had already gone up about a half-hour earlier to start cleaning the house. Madoka was coming over for dinner tonight. Apparently, her and Lin had an announcement to make. I wonder what it could be. I finish putting away the last file before going up to Naru's office, knocking before I enter. "Naru," I say. "Time to come upstairs." Instead of arguing with me, today he just glares at me. I glare right back. Finally, he rolls his eyes at me and sighs getting up out of his chair. I giggle and skip up the stairs, looking back once to make sure he is following me. He looks back at me with a cold scowl, causing my laugh to louden as we enter the living room. Naru immediately goes to the TV and I head to the kitchen to start dinner. Not five minutes later, I'm just taking all of the ingredients for dinner out when a certain pink haired lady comes into the kitchen holding what looks like a pie.**

**"****Mai!" She sings. I jump at her we hug each other giggling. **

**"****Madoka!" I say happily. **

**"****Want some help with dinner?" She asks gesturing to the array of ingredients I have laid out. I nod, smiling brightly and we get to work on dinner, cooking, chatting, and giggling. About an hour later, we have dinner ready and I go to get Naru and Lin. **

**"****Lin," I say, knocking on his door. "Dinner time."**

**"****Thank you Mai, I will be there in a minute." I hear his voice call from inside his room. I take a deep breath, gathering my patience before heading to the living room where Naru is. When I walk in there, he is sitting on the couch with his legs criss cross and his brows creased in concentration. I burst out laughing when I notice that he is watching Ghost Buster's again. He jumps as if just noticing me and looks up at me with wide eyes, before returning to his usual cold, emotionless face.**

**"****Mai, I am your boss and will therefor not tolerate you laughing at me." This just caused me to laugh some more. **

**"****It's-dinner-time." I said through my laughs. Naru turns the TV off and rolls his eyes sighing at my antics. I couldn't help it though. The look of concentration on his face was just too much. About halfway through dinner Lin and Madoka shared a look before Lin spoke up. **

**"****As you both know Madoka and I have been dating for a while now." He started looking slightly embarrassed. "We have been talking for a while and we have decided to move in together. We bought a house not to far from the office. Naru, I will be taking the day off tomorrow to move my stuff into the new house." At this smile flowered across my face. **

**"****That's amazing! I'm so happy for both of you!" Lin nodded thanks and Madoka giggled happily at me. I elbowed Naru who still hadn't said anything. He glared at me before mumbling a congratulations. We (Madoka and I)spent the rest of dinner talking about how they planned to decorate their house while Naru and Lin sat there in silence, Naru occasionally rolling his eyes when he deemed necessary. After helping me clean up dinner, Madoka and Lin left saying his goodbyes just leaving Naru and I. **

**Later that night, I've just gotten out of the shower, when I decide to go bring Naru some tea. Knocking softly on his door, I hear his cold voice telling me to enter. Looking around his room, I see that it is minimally furnished and perfectly tidy. Somehow, I'm not surprised. He is currently sitting in a chair with his reading glasses on, reading some sort of book that I can only assume is about ghost hunting. "Naru," I say softly. "I brought you some tea." He smiles slightly before putting his book and glasses down and coming to take the cup from me.**

**"****Thank you." He says quietly. I just smile at him in return. It is then that I notice the tension in his back. **

**"****Do your shoulders hurt?" I ask him. He just nods. "Sit." I tell him. He does as I say and when he does, I start to gently massage his shoulders. The tension starts to loosen up a bit so I keep on massaging. We stay there in a comfortable silence before we both jump at the sound of his phone ringing. **

**"****Hello?" He says into the phone. I go to sit next to him on the couch. "Hello mother….. No, mother I don't have any plans for the holidays….. Lin and Madoka just got engaged so no Lin and I can't come to England….. Who else would I take with me?... Hold on a second mother. Mai" He says holding the phone away from his ear. "How would you like to come with me to England for the holidays?" Before I can respond, he once again returns to the phone. "I asked my assistant, Mai and she said yes…. We will be there in three days... Goodnight mother." He sighs and hangs up the phone looking at me again. "Well Mai, it looks like you will be joining my family and I in England for the holidays" **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to those of you who have commented, I love reading what you have to say! I am currently also writing a book so if you are interested in reading it, PM me! It is a sci-fi novel and I'm not really sure where I am going with it. I could really use a second opinion on it though! I will try to update again tomorrow, but I am meeting with my math tutor. I promise I will though by the end of Wednesday! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

"Well Mai, we are going to England for the holidays." Naru gets up and puts his phone down on his bed-side table. I take a moment to process this….. WHAT?!

"_We_? As in you...and...me?" I practically squeal.

"Yes Mai, I believe that you heard me the first time." He says coldly. My body freezes. I imagine myself spending the holidays with Naru and his family. In England. With Naru. With his parents. My mother used to love the holidays. She said it was a time for families to spend together. I have always considered this sacred. I can't break that. I can't barge into what Naru has with his family. Since my mother's death, I have always spent the holiday alone. Ayako and Bou-San have invited me to spend it with them many times, but I've always waved away their offers. And now, just like that, I'm going to a foreign country to spend the holidays with my boss and his family whom I've never met before. I start to hyperventilate, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. "..ai, Mai!" I snap out of my train of thoughts to see Naru in front of me. "Mai, calm down." I take a deep breath.

"I can't go to England Naru. I've never even been out of that the city, not to mention out of the country. And with your family never the less. I mean Naru think of all the things that could go wrong. What if-" Naru cut me off, sighing and kneeling in front of me. I see a flash of guilt in his eyes, but it quickly disappears.

"Mai," He says calmly. "You need to calm down. Everything will be fine. You trust me right?" I look at him seriously and nod. "Well I'll be there with you the whole time. Don't worry about my parent okay? You're Mai, they'll love you. Now go to bed. We leave the day after tomorrow." I get up dazed and open the door. "Oh, and Mai?" I look back at him. He smirks. "Dress warmly." I roll my eyes before walking out the door and closing it softly behind me.

I lay in bed thinking. "_Don't worry about my parents okay? You're Mai, they'll love you." _What could he have meant by that. And Naru being kind? Comforting even? This is all just to weird. As I lay here thinking this though, I can't help but to smile. Maybe the holiday won't be so lonely this year after all. And with that I let the soft hum of heater loll me to sleep.

_Dream World_

_When I open my eyes, I look up and see blue. I look down and see green with specks of white. I am in a field. Looking around I see a tall figure walking towards me. As he gets closer, my heart leaps when I see who it is. The older twin, who I wouldn't confuse with the other in a billion years. The dead twin. My spirit guide…. My friend. Gene. Happy tears form in my eyes a launch myself at the now smiling figure. _

"_Gene!" I say, laughing with relief. _

"_I've missed you Mai." He whispers. I pull back suddenly serious._

"_How are you here? I thought you moved on." He sighs and holds his hand out to me. I take it. _

"_Let's take a walk." As we walk, I look up at him. Once again recounting the subtle differences between him and Naru. For one thing their eyes. Not only are Gene's slightly grayer, but also slightly warmer, more readable. Imagine it like this. Reading Gene is like looking out at the sea and trying to find a sailboat, miles and miles away. Almost out of reach, but of you look close enough, you can see it. Naru is different. Trying to read him, is like being in the dark. You can't see anything except the occasional flash of light. Once you develop your night vision though, he's an open book. And every once in a while, he will shine a flashlight. Just bright enough to make out small details. Once was when he told us about his past. In those moments, I wanted to be in the dark again. Wanted to go back to not knowing because now I can't burn the image of his look of pain out of my mind. A scar that will never heal. Gene finally speaks, ripping me from my cocoon of thoughts. "Mai," He says. "I've been back longer than you know. Just from a distance. You weren't ready." I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off with his free hand. "You needed time to let the information sink in, to gather your thoughts. Now you have." He looks at me as if expecting me to be mad. I surprise him by taking my hand out of his and wrapping my arms around his waist. He doesn't hesitate before doing the same to me._

"_Gene," I say. "You have the kindest of hearts." He smiles at me and gives me a slight push. I feel the world start to fade. "Get some sleep Mai." Is the last thing I hear before sinking into a dreamless rest._

**Hello, sorry my chapters are kind of short, but school is in session! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please comment and give me suggestions. I should be able to update again tomorrow, if not, well at least it wasn't a cliff hanger. I probably won't give you much of those in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Today's the day. The day that I have been both dreading and looking forward to since two days ago. What a long two days. I have enough clothing packed for one and a half weeks. That should be enough...right? Naru never told me how long we would be in England for. When I asked he just said he wasn't sure yet. I can't imagine being there for more than two weeks. I think I packed enough, I mean I'm sure that Naru's parents have a way that I can wash my clothes…. AH! I'm over thinking this too much. It will be fine, It will be great. Everything will be just perfect. I scream into my pillow.

"Mai," A voice makes me jump. "If you are done screaming at whatever you are screaming at, you should get ready to go. I don't want to miss the flight because of your punctuality...or lack there of." He adds. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I bet it took you a while to come up with that one eh Naru?" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that Mai?" He asks from behind the door.

"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get ready." I scowl, but it doesn't last long because I then focus on what I should wear. How warmly should I dress? How nicely should I dress? I decide on a simple green dress with flats and a charcoal grey, knee length coat for when I get to England. I fold it carefully and put it in a messenger bag along with a few books and my sketch pad. Lastly, into a side braid.

The first ten minutes of the plane ride are fine. Naru and I sit there in peace and I don't even get bored. About twenty minutes into the ride though, I start to get restless. I decide to take out my sketch pad. After contemplating for a few minutes about what to draw, I decide on drawing a sleeping cat and flip to next open page in my book. A few minutes later, I am too lost in my drawing to even notice Naru watching me.

_Naru POV_

I have always loved plane rides. I like the feeling of being in the air. I like to see the clouds as the airplane pushes through them. I like the color of the sky both in the morning and at night. Currently, I am sitting in the window seat. Mai is sitting in between me and some other guy. He looks about my age and the type to be annoying. So far though, he hasn't said anything. He just sleeps. About twenty minutes into the ride, Mai pulls a notebook out of her bag. It's cover is a hard material and is plane black. She looks at it for a moment before flipping through it's spiral bound pages until she finds a blank page. I watch as she takes out a pencil and holds it delicately in her hands. This is when I realise that it is a sketch book. Her hand dances across the page, resulting in smooth perfect lines. It isn't long before I see that she is drawing a cat. It's eyes are closed and it's long tail is wrapped around it's body. The expression on the cats sleeping face is peaceful. Mai is adding shading and other details to the cat when the guy next to her decides that now is the time to make conversation.

"So," He says smirking. "Are you an artist." Mai looks up at the guy.

"I wouldn't say that." She says smiling. "I just love art. I find it calming." The boy gets a creepy look in his eyes.

"Are you stressed about something? I can help you relax." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… No thank you….?" Mai looks officially weirded out now.

"Are you sure? Your voice sounded uncertain." He says leaning in closer. I decide that it's time to step in. A nervous sweat has appeared on Mai's forehead and she is wringing her hands.

"Mai," I say showing no emotion. "Switch seats with me." She doesn't argue for once. Only gives me a grateful nod as we get up to switch spots. Are faces get quite close as we struggle to move past each other. Mai turns seven shades of red causing me to smirk at her. It is only after we sit down that the guy decides to speak up again.

"Oh darn, it looks like you dropped something. Why don't you come over here so I can give it back to you." He says holding Mai's sketch book in one hand. When Mai moves closer to the window, the guy becomes encouraged. He turns to a random page in her sketch book. It appears to be a picture of SPR. I recognise it as a picture that a client took a few months ago. Mai is in the middle, her long hair blowing gracefully in the wind and her face is in the middle of a laugh. Takigawa is on one side of her smiling as he creates bunny ears behind her head. Matsuzaki-San is on the other side of Monk, her purse in mid air ready to hit him in the head with it. On the other side of Mai is me. I am looking down at her. Maybe I'm imagining it, but I see hint of a smile on my otherwise emotionless face. Lin is on the other side of me, also looking at Mai, but I can't read the expression on his face. Fondness? My thoughts are interrupted when the idiot of a teenage boy speaks up again. "These your friends? How cute." He taunts. Mai's eyes turn glossy. He flips to another page. This one is of a man and a women. They look like Mai. Her parents. "Oh and who are these people? Your parents? Where are they now?" Mai looks away. I turn my head back to face the guy, giving him my coldest glare.

"Give it back." I say firmly. The guy hesitates, still smirking. I deepen my glare. His smirk disappears."

"Geez man. Lighten up. I was only playing." He hands the book back to me and turns around. I hand the book back to Mai. She looks down at the picture of her parents. I can see a stray tear fall. I close the book, blocking her view of the picture and wipe the tear from her face.

"Go to sleep Mai." I can feel her look up at me, but I've already turned my face away from her. I look back at her once I hear her breathing steady. She is smiling slightly. It isn't long before I too fall asleep.

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! Thank you to everybody who has commented on my story including guest readers, I really appreciate it! Question: What do you think about my writing? Good? Bad? Too corny? Once again thank you for reading, I should update by Monday! Until Then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

The ride from the airport to the Davis household was only about an hour long. Quite short really, but it couldn't have felt any longer. And now here I am standing in front of Naru's house and all I want is to be back in that car.

"Mai," Naru says, his icy voice cutting into my thoughts. "I don't want to stand here all day. Hurry up." He looks as if he is about to say something else, but before he can a women with extremely long hair comes streaking out of the house.

"NOLL!" The women squeals loudly, making me jump. "How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself? And what of Lin? How is he? Are you being polite to him? Is he being polite to you? Have you been-" Naru cuts her.

"Hello mother." He says, not coldly, but with no emotion. "Could we continue this inside?"

"Oh yes of course. Sorry dear. You know how I get. Just talk talk talk…" I sweat drop as she rambles on about her chatty antics. My thoughts are interrupted when her gaze lands on me. "You must be Mai. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. I am Luella Davis, Nolls mother." I smile brightly at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you for the holidays." I say to her bowing slightly.

"Oh no dear, it's our pleasure. Right Noll?" Naru grunts in reply resulting in me having a giggle fit, Mrs. Davis doing the same. "Please, call me Luella." She says linking arms with me. I use my free hand to drag my suitcase behind me. The air is cold, making me glad I brought my jacket. Once the door is closed behind us, a tall looking man comes walking into the room. He claps Naru on the shoulder as he passes.

"Hello Noll. Good seeing you." Naru nods in return. "And you must be Mai. I am Martin Davis and before you say anything, call me Martin." He says smiling warmly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Martin." Naru starts as if just realising something.

"Wait a second. Mai, you speak english?" He asks, the only emotion betraying him being curiosity. I from at him.

"Naru you were planning on taking me to England with you before you knew that I spoke english?" He shrugs causing me to roll my eyes at him. "Useless ghost hunter." I mutter under my breath.

"I just figured that that little brain of yours wouldn't be able to handle two languages." He says smirking.

"Narcissist."

"Idiot." Naru glares slightly, giving me a fit of laughter. Luella and Martin look at us with a mix of amusement and surprise showing on their faces.

"In all my years of knowing him, I've never seen anyone able to get a reaction out of Oliver. And because of the slightest comment at that." Says Martin, laughing lightly. I just smile at him while Naru's scowl deepens. "Well I suppose you both would like to get settled. Noll, be gentlemen and show Mai to her room. We will call you both down when it is time for dinner." Naru nods and I follow him up the stairs. We walk down a hallway until we reach a door. Upon opening it, I see that it has a queen size bed, a window, a small closet, and a private bathroom. I walk inside and put my stuff down.

"My room is the one to the right of yours if you need anything."

"Thank you Naru!" I say smiling happily. He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. I sigh and sit down on the bed. I've made it through my first meeting of Naru's parents. Such nice people. I smile slightly. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Hello! I know that I said I would update yesterday, but something came up last minute. Sorry, I know that my chapters are sort of short. I will work on that. Thank you for all of you who commented and answered my question about my writing style, that made me happy to hear your thoughts. Please comment and let me know if there are any edits that I should make to the plot or just anything in general. I will update tomorrow if possible. Thanks again!**


	6. news on chapter six

**Ok so after much contemplation, I have decided to keep the chapter! I will however be editing quite a few things, mostly just answering some questions and elaborating on Mai's character. Thank you all so much for all of the helpful advice you gave me, I think that my story will be better because of it! Sorry for making so many changes in one day, but please bear with me! Again, thank you so much for the advice! Any ways have a great evening, morning, day, depending on what time zone you are in. Until next time!**


End file.
